Work-out
by Jeem
Summary: Smut Korra decides to let her anger out through a non-bending work-out, which feels amazingly But her work-out is disturbed by a visitor, one who has a certain effect on the Avatar - Written for K-Y-H-U, image by K-Y-H-U -


So I promised _**K-Y-H-U**_ (on Tumblr & Deviantart) to write something on one of her drawings instead of the other way around. I love her art and soon found _two _drawings that instantly gave me a nice idea, later she uploaded another one that fitted perfectly. She didn't know which of her drawings I would write a fic on, just that it'd be Korrasami smut, as she wanted to. Hope she likes it and of course it'd be nice if others like it as well *_*

The image is drawn by _**K-Y-H-U**_, based on a teaser I sent her of 'Work-out' c: All the credits go to her for the wonderful masterpiece! (gosh I love it!) It's part of a comic that you can find on her Tumblr, if you want to see the whole comic ;)

Reviews are _more_ than welcome! ;D I want to thank the amazing _**FullMetalPrincess**_ for beta-reading, again! 8D

Enjoy! c:

* * *

It felt good, no; it felt amazing. The burning feeling in her muscles, this was what she needed; adrenaline racing through her veins, punching and kicking with everything she had. It was good to release her anger through something else than firebending for once, it worked. Korra knew she'd probably be completely sore the next day, but right now she couldn't find herself caring enough about that, the only thing that counted right now was letting out the anger and frustration. Which was piled up; it was a lot. The punch-bag in front of her, which was filled with hay that was actually meant for the Sky Bison, had been a good idea of the Avatar. At least Tenzin had looked pleased earlier about the young Avatar choosing for this rather than firebending, he knew how Korra could be very impulsive without thinking about possible consequences; she had improved in many ways.

"Korra, there are some noodles and lychee juice here for when you take a break, alright?" Korra vaguely heard Pema say in a kind voice. Korra just nodded firmly without stopping her punches and kicking. Distantly she heard Pema walk away again; at least that was what Korra _thought _she heard at that moment.

.

Her shirt was already off, the only thing covering her breasts were her bindings. Her back now had small pearls of sweat on it, just like her temples, forehead, armpits, stomach and anywhere else where there were folds in her skin. Korra roughly wiped her armband over her forehead, wiping away the sweat and decided she'd use some weights to lift. Mentally, she thanked Chief Lin Bei Fong, she was the one who told Korra she could use them, since the chief could metalbend herself new ones easily. Korra sat down on the low stone wall, kicked off her boots and grabbed the lychee juice; drinking it all at once. She shot a glance at the noodles and decided to eat them right now, after finishing those she'd get back to work again.

They tasted good, very good in fact; the Avatar would have to thank Pema later for it. The woman was amazingly kind and unbelievably patient, more patient than Korra could ever dream of being able to. Which brought her back to her frustration and anger, airbending was such a struggle and she hated it. Tenzin had told her she tried too hard, but when she shifted back a gear, she wasn't trying hard enough; it was confusing, testing her patience and focus. After the training of this morning Korra had growled loudly in utter frustration and told Tenzin she couldn't take it anymore, at least not for today, and just walked away; ending up training in a different way instead.

She took two weights in her hands and started to lift them while lying on her back, bringing herself up to her knees until her nose touched those. It felt as if her stomach, arm and leg-muscles were on fire; Korra liked the feeling. Because it meant that her muscles were tested and trained, she hadn't done a work-out like this in too long. She brought the tempo up, pulling her arms in towards her body as her nose almost touched her knees and released again.

.

"Looks like quite a work-out, Avatar Korra…" The voice almost made Korra drop the weights and froze when her chest pressed against her upper legs and knees, she carefully put the weights down next to her but didn't dare to turn around. She already knew who it was, which was exactly the reason why Korra sat frozen. Her mind raced and made her feel dizzy, but got cleared when she heard the footsteps coming closer to her position.

"…I— Uh…" The Avatar wanted to punch herself, stuttering wouldn't make it any better. But then she heard snickering behind her, sending shivers down her spine as she realized how close it had been behind her. Again her forehead was covered in sweat droplets, but not from the work-out this time.

"Relax, Korra. You're all tense, loosen up a bit. Here, let me help you…" Before Korra could respond in any way, two hands were on her shoulders, one on either side; which made Korra tense up only more. This wasn't going very well and the waterbender wasn't too sure how long she could control herself and keep everything in, it worked for months; but that was because she always had been able to keep a certain distance between them.

"I… I'll tr—" Korra stuttered softly, which was obviously even a bigger mistake.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you. What were you saying?" Korra gulped as she felt a pair of soft lips only inches from her ear shell, her face was glowing and her entire body tingled. "Don't you want me to massage your neck and shoulders…? Because you just have to tell me and I'll leave—"

"_No! Don't leave!_" Korra burst out as she turned her head around, looking right into a pair of bright green eyes that belonged to her friend and secretly her crush since about a half year now. If her face hadn't been red yet, it definitely would be right now. Korra bit her lower lip and squeezed her eyes shut, she was such an idiot!

"Alright, alright. I'll stay, if that's what you really want to," Asami said with a giggle through her voice and gently put her hands back on Korra's shoulders. "Just relax, okay? It's _just me._" Asami had _no _idea how wrong she was, to Korra Asami wasn't _just_ Asami…

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—" Korra started, but was silenced by a hard squeeze in her shoulders by the non-bender.

"Shh, there's nothing to apologize for. _I'm _the one who should be apologizing…" Asami said in a whisper, Korra had no idea what she meant, there wasn't anything Asami had to apologize for; Korra couldn't think of anything at least.

"What are you ta—"

"I think you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, Korra," Asami interrupted Korra and let her hands slide down over the tan shoulder blades, then moved them to each to either sides. Korra couldn't breathe for a few seconds as she noticed how Asami's hands and fingers moved closer to the front of her chest; more specifically, towards her breasts. "Don't forget to breathe, Avatar…" Asami whispered close to Korra's ear while her hands kept moving, they were now only a few inches from Korra's breasts that were still covered by Korra's bindings.

.

Korra sucked in a breath and felt her heart race faster than ever before when the tips of Asami's fingers touched the skin of her nipples, even though they were still underneath her bindings, they were sensitive and hardened at the first touch. The Avatar's mind was squealing, screaming, her head felt as if it was spinning, making Korra feel light headed and slightly dizzy.

"I— my head fe-eels dizz—" Korra's palm met her forehead and she couldn't really keep her balance anymore, causing the waterbender to fall backwards. Her back never met the floor, as Asami had caught her. Korra's eyes fluttered and saw Asami's face above hears, a sweet smile covering her lips. "Is this a dream…?" Korra mumbled and Asami snickered underneath her breath, shaking her head slightly.

"Only if you want it to be," Asami answered and leaned over until their lips met into a kiss. Korra's body felt warm, weak and almost liquid-like. "Do you?" Asami asked as she broke the kiss, Korra shook her head and her eyes widened. Before she could say anything in response, she felt Asami's lips on her own again. It felt as if Korra melted, but in a good way, somehow. The only thing that went through Korra's mind was that she was desperately wishing that Asami wouldn't stop or pull back; she'd been daydreaming about this so many times that she had lost count.

Korra reached up with her hand to find Asami's cheek, behind the black hair that fell around that side of Asami's face. The Avatar carefully placed the palm of her hand on Asami's cheek while deepening the kiss. Korra smiled when Asami responded positively and let her tongue meet Korra's, causing a shiver going through the waterbender's body of excitement.

.

"Are you sure that the stone floor is comfortable…?" Asami whispered against Korra's lips, still touching them with her own, softly. Korra chuckled and shrugged her shoulders, she had worse and was convinced she would survive.

"Could've been worse," she answered and Asami grinned.

"Well, I'm not the one who's lying on the floor, so…" Asami breathed and softly licked Korra's lower lip, apparently surprising the tan girl beneath her. Korra breathed out deeply, making it sound as if she was sighing.

"Trust me, I _really_ don't mind…" Not as long it meant that Asami kept touching and kissing her, she'd lie down on the stone floor for the rest of the day if it meant Asami would hold her.

"Good, because I don't think we'll be leaving anytime soon…" Asami teased with a smirk, causing Korra's eyes to widen. "Unless you object, of course…" Korra wildly shook her head, making Asami chuckle and smirk even more. "That's what I was hoping for. Now, let's see…" Asami laid Korra's head next to her legs which were folded underneath her body, then stood up. Korra wanted to ask where Asami was going, but didn't get the time to. "Back in a few seconds," Asami answered Korra's unspoken question and walked towards the small pile of fabric; Korra's shirt, long pants and boots were carelessly thrown over one another. Asami took Korra's shirt and pants, just to be sure. Korra raised her eyebrows in confusion when Asami turned around with her clothing in Asami's arms.

"Wh—" Asami shook her head and gestured Korra to stay where she was, confusing the Avatar even more.

"Lay this underneath your head, I think you might be thanking me for it, later," Asami said softly and threw the clothing towards Korra, who caught it easily. Korra did what Asami had told her to; not daring to ask any more questions.

She just watched how Asami kneeled down and leaned over Korra's body now, the long legs on either side of the almost bare one's of the waterbender. Korra was only wearing her shorts and bindings, also her armbands but those weren't exactly clothing. Korra watched how Asami carefully sat down on Korra's lower stomach, clearly still leaning a pig part of her weight on her knees. Korra pulled her legs up until her upper legs touched Asami's back, she looked into her friend's emerald green eyes and losing herself in them. Somehow Korra started to feel a bit self-conscious, probably because Asami was still fully dressed while she herself was covered in two small pieces of fabric.

.

Asami grinned at the waterbender, not having missed the look in the eyes that were bright blue and clear as crystals. She decided to be nice and brought her hands to Korra's, grabbing them and guiding them to her jacket; nodding as encouragement.

"Take it off for me…?" Asami asked, hands still on Korra's; slender fingers intertwined with the tan ones of Korra's. Korra swallowed and nodded slowly, feeling her hands tremble a little bit. She'd never done this before, undressing someone else but herself. Luckily the Avatar felt that Asami helped her by guiding her hands a bit, she unbuttoned the jacket with more ease than expected. Then Asami's hands left Korra's, allowing Korra to push the sleeves down and pulling them off Asami's arms. The jacket dropped down on the floor somewhere behind Asami, Korra's hands were now on Asami's naked arms. The non-bender was wearing a black sleeveless top with dark red details on it, it looked great on Asami since it followed her curves in a way that was only flattering them.

"S-should I take t-that off for you t-too?" Korra brought out in not more than a trembling whisper, Asami smiled sweetly and nodded. Again Asami laid her hands over the ones of Korra, helping her to pull up the top and over Asami's head; black curls falling down on Asami's shoulder next to her neck. Korra gasped at the sight in appreciating amazement.

"Like the view?" Asami asked and Korra giggled nervously, she didn't _like _it, she _loved _it. Her heart was pounding loudly and very fast in her chest, her breathing was a little faster than normal. Korra's hands were placed on Asami's hips by the non-bender's hands and the tan fingers of the Avatar traced the creamy colored skin until she reached Asami's exposed breasts. They were soft, warm and bigger than Korra had thought, but she never seen the heiress topless; which probably explained it.

"You're… beautiful…" Korra sighed in admiration and Asami leaned over her again, lips only inches removed from Korra's.

"Look who's talking…" Asami responded, teasing Korra with her breath against the Avatar's lips. A sudden sensation washed through the waterbender, giving her more confidence and pulling Asami towards her and pressing their lips together. Korra heard Asami hum approvingly and couldn't help but smile during the kiss.

"Well, I was talking about _you_," Korra paused their kiss and smiled. "Because I think you really are…" Again Korra pressed her lips against Asami's, who willingly kissed back.

"Well, you're quite good looking yourself, Avatar. Where do you need all that weightlifting for anyway?" Asami said later with a chuckle.

"To do _this,_" Korra answered, grabbed Asami tightly around her waist and rolled them over, making Asami lie underneath Korra now. Korra grabbed the small pile of clothing and put it underneath the heiress' head, black curls spread out around Asami's head and shoulders.

"And I should believe that you need _weightlifting_ for it?" Korra snickered and shook her head, running out of words to say. So instead she pressed her lips on Asami's chest and moved down, until her lips met one of Asami's nipples and made the non-bender sigh pleasantly. When the waterbender glanced up she saw Asami biting her lower lip with her eyes shut, it was a nice sight to the Avatar. One hand moved from Asami's waist to her hipbone, but Korra hesitated and Asami noticed.

.

Asami smiled gently, trying to put the Avatar at ease, but then she decided to use a different method. Asami wrapped her legs around Korra's waist and brought the other out of balance, making Korra lie down next to her.

"S-sorry…" Korra mumbled apologetically with a disappointed look on her face, she was disappointed with herself; not even being able to take the lead for just five minutes due lack of enough confidence.

"No, don't apologize for that, Korra. It's nothing to apologize for," Asami soothed and softly caressed Korra's cheek with her index finger. She smiled at the waterbender and moved closer so their bodies would touch in full length, Korra was really warm, as she probably always was. "I'll just have to make sure that the Avatar is feeling comfortable more," Asami continued and kissed Korra softly. The kiss started out slowly, tender, soft.

Meanwhile Asami shifted a bit until she was lying on her body's left side and let her right hand trace the fabric of Korra's bindings; they were loosened a bit and Asami gratefully used the opportunity to loosen them further until they easily left Korra's chest. She admired Korra's breasts, which were quite big; bigger than hers for sure. The way Korra looked at her made clear that Korra wasn't so sure about them, even though there was absolutely no reason for Korra to. Asami thought Korra's breasts were beautiful and in balance with the rest of the gorgeous tan body.

Asami deepened the kiss as she let her hand travel down over Korra's stomach and towards the blue short. Korra gasped without breaking their kiss when she felt Asami's fingers loosening the small knot in her short's cords that were tied, Korra kissed back Asami a little deeper now; as she felt Asami's fingers slip into her short. The waterbender's body heated up even more on the inside and probably on the outside too, there was an adrenaline-rush which made Korra kiss Asami a bit rougher; Asami didn't seem to mind this at _all_. Asami's heart skipped when she heard Korra moan softly into her mouth, Asami couldn't deny that it turned her on and made her go even further. She let her hand move into the Avatar's undergarments and felt that Korra was pretty moist already; this time it was the heiress who couldn't hold in a soft moan.

'Shit…" Korra whimpered, noticing how wet she was. She felt embarrassed, but didn't dare to push Asami's hand away either; it simply felt too good. "S—"

"Don't you dare to say that word again, Korra. _This—_" Asami slid her middle finger between Korra's moist labia teasingly, pointing out what she was talking about. "Is only a _good_ thing, okay?" Korra slowly nodded, biting her lip to keep in another moan. She was relieved to feel Asami's lips on hers again, so she at least could let the moans go freely.

Asami let her middle finger slide slowly into Korra, pulling it back and pushing it inside again; continuing this movement for a little while until she felt it was okay to add another finger.

"Ah—! A-asami—!" Korra moaned and scratched with her short nails over Asami's back; causing the non-bender to pause in her movements and let out a low, deep moan. Asami quickly recovered herself and pushed her middle- and index finger back into Korra, less careful than before, making the Avatar gasp for air.

"What is it Korra?" Asami teased and kissed Korra's jaw and neck, sucking on the soft skin just below Korra's jaw. "Don't worry, you won't hurt me…" Asami sighed against the tan skin and now circled her thumb around Korra's clit.

"Ah—!" Korra couldn't bring out more words, if that even counted as one. Asami surprised her with every movement, she'd done similar things with herself before, but this was just so much better than that. Again Asami felt Korra's short nails in her back, it'd be red by the time evening arrived, but the heiress didn't even try to care; it felt good in a strange way. She softly started to rub Korra's clit and continued with nibbling on the skin of the waterbender's neck. The moans of Korra were muffled and obviously desperately tried to be kept in by the Avatar.

"Let me hear you, Korra. And that's not a question…" Asami said as she moved her face up until she looked into Korra's almost closed eyes; putting more pressure on her thumb at the same time to make Korra moan loudly. "That's more like it," Asami whispered approvingly and kissed the ear shell that was partly covered by one of Korra's side-bangs. Korra gasped and moaned under Asami's touch, black spots dancing in front of her vision, her body seemed to be slightly on fire; the spark growing and growing with the minute.

.

But the spark shrunk when Asami suddenly stopped, Korra looked up at the heiress, eyes wide with shock. Before she could ask anything, Asami shook her head slightly and sat up; she started to remove her tight pants herself teasingly slow. Korra's eyes only got bigger and followed Asami's hands with her gaze, mouth dropping open when Asami sat only in her undergarments; she looked even more beautiful than Korra remembered. Asami spread Korra's legs and pulled down the blue short and Korra's undergarments, then Asami sat on her knees I front of Korra. The Avatar looked at her, waiting for an explanation, but Asami wasn't planning on explaining herself by words.

"Pull your legs up," Asami said and Korra did as she was told, she felt Asami's fingers entering her again and moaned a bit too loud for her own liking; causing the Avatar to put her hand over her mouth. "No, don't," Asami said and looked in Korra's blue eyes in a way that made Korra obey, even though it was with a bit hesitation. That quickly faded as Asami placed her thumb on Korra's clit again and used more pressure on it now, pushing her mound against Korra's as if her fingers were a strap-on. Asami enjoyed the sounds that Korra made, showing her that the waterbender liked what she did.

The Avatar felt the muscles of her stomach tighten and the spark inside her burst out into flames, making her skin feel as if literally on fire. Korra tried to hold back, to keep it in, but she knew it was inevitable; she unconsciously bent the earth beneath her by digging her nails into it. This didn't go by unnoticed by the non-bender, who now had a pleased smirk on her lips. Asami wanted to see the Avatar let go and experience her orgasm, given by the heiress herself.

Asami inwardly sighed at herself, not understanding why she hadn't seen how amazing the Avatar actually was way earlier. It wasn't until a month or two ago that Asami noticed how Korra acted… differently around her, then noticing what Korra did to _her_ without doing anything at all.

"A—Asa—mi—!" Korra moaned and Asami moved her fingers faster, curled them inside Korra a bit more, adding just some more pressure to make the tan girl underneath her orgasm.

"I know, Korra," Asami breathed, leaning over a bit so her face would be closer to Korra's. "Just let go, don't hold back…" That was when the fire spread through Korra's entire body and set her lower stomach on fire; causing the Avatar to gasp for air and let it out in a low and deep moan. Asami watched Korra having an orgasm in fascination, noticing how the Avatar's body trembled slightly. A bit of almost clear fluid came out onto Asami's hand, which slightly surprised her; so Korra was a… The heiress stopped her thoughts and smiled, feeling pleased and flattered. To Asami the sight was more beautiful and fascinating than anything else she'd ever seen; knowing that it was by _her_ doing was even more amazing.

.

Asami laid next to Korra on her side and felt how the Avatar wrapped two warm and strong arms around her, stomach to stomach, legs intertwined. Asami sighed and nuzzled her cheek onto Korra's breasts, making the Avatar snicker.

"Oh, guess they're good for _something _after all," Korra chuckled and looked into Asami's emerald eyes when she looked up at Korra with a warm smile.

"They're _very good_," Asami responded and kissed Korra again. "How was _that_ work-out?" Asami said with a grin, making Korra blush a little.

"I-it was, well… I think we should work-o-out together more often…" Korra stumbled.

"You're such a dork," Asami said with a muffled giggle, pressing herself closer to Korra. "I'll make sure we'll work out together regularly, how does that sound?" Korra blushed even more this time and laughed nervously, she really _was _a dork.

"Sounds perfect to me…" the Avatar whispered while she rested her forehead on Asami's hair that laid on her chest, Asami's shoulders and back.

"Then it's a deal," Asami breathed before she carefully turned her face back up to Korra's and kissed her one more time. She was already looking forward to the next work-out training with the Avatar.


End file.
